


Sweetheart

by Jianshii



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jianshii/pseuds/Jianshii
Summary: He was your sweetheart, who left far too soon for your liking.





	1. Chapter 1

You’ve been with the Van Der Linde gang since a little before the Blackwater incident. You were close with the people, and you were a valuable asset for your teamwork skills and your eye for shooting. You lived a hardened life and had never thought about things like love or settling down until you met him: Kieran Duffy.

You were with the gang at the shootout with the O'Driscolls, up in the mountains in the Spring storm, and you were howling with laughter when Arthur came back with that hogtied fool. You visited the poor guy shortly after Uncle and Bill had tied him up.

“So you’re the fool that Pretty Boy managed to catch.” You sidled in, a smug smile hanging on your face. The guy didn’t look half bad, despite looking like he just took the beating of a lifetime.

“P-please, you can’t do this… I’m not an O'Driscoll,” he stammers and you notice he looks just about ready to piss himself. “I’m… I don’t wanna die….” Your gaze softened, suddenly feeling sorry. You had expected for him to be livid, to curse you just for knowing Dutch, but here he was begging and pleading for his life.

“What’s yer name? I’m (Y/N) (L/N), just (Y/N) is fine.” You looked around for signs of anyone; you’d hate for anyone to think you’re getting soft for an O'Driscoll boy.

“K-Kieran Duffy. Please don’t hurt me….” You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose.

“I ain’t gonna hurt you… though some other feller in this camp just might. I’d advise you to speak the truth and only the truth if you wanna keep any o’ your body parts. If you’re tellin’ the truth about not being an O'Driscoll, then maybe things’ll turn out okay for ya… but I won’t guarantee it. I don’t want to get your hopes up, I’m sorry.” He gives you a weak smile, and it sends an arrow straight through your heart.

“I appreciate it, (Y/N).”

Fast forward a few months later and the entire camp no longer knew him as the “O'Driscoll bastard, Kieran”, but as “(Y/N)’s sweetheart, Kieran”. He was always sweet on you after that encounter, and he just sort of developed a soft spot in your heart. He followed you around like a lost puppy at camp and was always nervous when you’d leave (and obediently waited for your return, like a dog). It was cute. He made you laugh and his flirting made your heart beat faster than you ever thought it could. You fell for him fast.

~

It was a bright and sunny morning. You groan, shifting under the arms that held you close.

“Mornin’ already?” Kieran grunts behind you. You get up first, maneuvering out of his arms (much to his disappointment). You sit up and stretch, smiling with each satisfying pop of your back. He gets out of bed, immediately dressing to go out for the day.

“You leavin’ now?” You playfully pout, and he chuckles sleepily.

“Yeah, I already told you I have something I gotta do, but I promise I’ll be back by sundown.” He cups your face, giving a soft kiss to your forehead. It makes you sigh in satisfaction.

“If you say so. But I’m gonna beat you up if you’re even a second late.” You grin, and he ruffles your bed head. He gives you a serious look in return.

“Hey… when I come back tonight, there’s somethin’ important I wanna… a-ask you.” He smooths out the hair he just messed up, and you feel your cheeks heat up and your heart beat faster.

“Well, what is it?” You ask, and he coughs nervously.

“It’s uh, related to the uh, whole ‘settling down’ thing we talked about a few nights ago, and uh,” he can’t meet your eyes, “I’ll uh, you’ll see tonight. Promise darlin’.” You internally squeal at his adorable nervousness. You reach up and press a loving kiss to his lips, which he happily returns.

“Okay.” And he leaves camp on his horse with a wave. You’re waving back, a huge smile on your face. One he’s out of eye sight, a feeling of dread rises from the back of your mind.

That was three days ago.

~

“Dutch, please, it’s been three days now! This ain’t John or Arthur we’re talkin’ about, he could be in trouble-” Dutch brings a hand to his face.

“(Y/N), I know you’re worried about the boy, we all are, but he’s a man! He can handle himself.” You grit your teeth, clenching and unclenching your fists.

“You never said that about Marston when he got lost in the mountains. I swear, if this is because of the whole O'Driscoll thing-”

“(Y/N)!” Dutch screams, loud enough to make the whole camp go quiet. A jolt of fear makes its way down your back. The moment of silence is broken by distant galloping. You and a few others turn to the direction of the noise.

“Hey, ain’t that Kieran’s horse?” Charles points out, and immediately you’re sprinting towards it.

“Kieran! Kieran, you’re back, oh, Kieran-” You’re screaming with joy, but the closer you’re getting the more wrong everything is looking.

“K-Kie…ran…?” You rasp, as your face drains of all color. His horse slows to a stop in front of you as a few of the Van Der Linde gang catches up to you. Since when did he get so bloody?

Since when was any human able to cradle their own decapitated head and still be alive?

You lose all feeling in your body and you buckle, falling to your knees in a helpless heap. Your eyes don’t leave his body.

“Kieran…?” You ask again. You can see that Arthur is yelling, everyone is. But you can’t hear them. The ringing white noise in your ears is too loud and drowns them all out. Charles, you think–your tunnel vision is focused on Kieran’s head–grabs his body and sets it on the floor carefully. You pathetically crawl up to his corpse.

“I….” You whisper, but you don’t know what to say. You don’t know what to think. You don’t know what to do. All you can focus on is his dead body. Someone puts a hand on your shoulder, but you can barely feel it. Your eyes are traveling up and down his body, trying to register something your brain just can’t accept. Something is sticking out of his pocket, and it catches your eyes. Your hands, trembling, reach down and fumble inside.

“What’re you doin’!?” Javier starts, but Dutch holds an arm out in front of him. You slowly pull out a small black box. Hands shaking even worse now, you pry it open, and inside laid a lone gold band ring, in your size.

Feeling comes flooding back into you, crashing into you and drowning you, and you feel as though someone has knocked the wind out of your body. Your shoulders shake at first, and then the rest of your body.

You wail, loudly, overcome with grief. You scream out for your lover, calling his name in vain and you clutch the box that held that ring meant for you close to your chest. You sob and bawl, screech and cry, but eventually you go quiet and just stare. You can’t bring yourself to move even when you hear those countless hooves making their way towards you. Everyone is screaming for you to run away as they flee, but you still can’t feel your legs. You close your eyes.

And very soon, you can’t feel or hear anything, as a stray bullet from the horde of O'Driscoll scum makes its way through your skull.

~

“You think (Y/N)… wanted to die?” Arthur murmurs to Dutch. Everyone’s hat is off and their heads are bowed as they pay their respects to their two lost comrades. You and Kieran are buried side by side, adorning your best clothes and both of you wearing your matching wedding rings.

“I can’t say for sure, son…. But I know they’re both happy, together, in a better place. In a better life.”

You both shared a gravestone.

Kieran and (Y/N) Duffy

1899

“Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted.”


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an alternate ending requested by a few of my followers from tumblr, enjoy :)

You flinch awake, a scream leaving your lips.

“(Y/N), (Y/N)! Calm down, it’s just a dream!” You hear a raspy voice say, but that voice is so comforting and relieving to hear that you desperately fling yourself into the source’s arms. You sob into his shirt.

“K-Kieran! D-Don’t please, please…” He seems to freeze up, his body stiff, but a moment later he envelops your trembling body.

“Don’t what, sweetheart?” He asks softly, his hand moving up and down your back.

“Don’t leave….” You whimper helplessly. He pulls back suddenly, taking your shaking hands in his larger ones.

“You know I’d never do that, (Y/N).” He says seriously, forcing you to look into his eyes. They held so much passion for you, you noticed, and it made you wail. You squeeze his hands and let your head fall onto his chest.

“I-I don’t mean it like that, I m-mean don’t leave i-in the morning!” His thumbs are rubbing circles on your knuckles.

“Why not?” He whispers.

“I… I had a terrible dream… you left in the morning and-and you were missing for three days, a-and O'Driscolls must have gotten to you, y-you came back on your h-horse… d-d-dead….” You whisper back, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. You feel him shudder at your words, but he rests his head against yours.

“We were going to get married….” You add, and you feel his body shake again, but this time from laughter. His chuckle is immensely soothing and makes you sigh in content.

“Your own dreams seem to already know what I’ve been planning.” He says shyly, and it makes you smile.

“If you really don’t want me to go, I won’t.” He says after a moment of silence, and you pull back to look up at him.

“Really?” You sniffle.

“Well, your dream was right about one thing, I’d hate for it to be right about my own death as well.” He says huskily, and his sudden change in mood makes you blush. You tackle him, and he lands on the cot with an “oof!”.

“Then, I expect a ring on my finger some time tomorrow.” You giggle as his arms wrap around you.

“Of course, sweetheart.”


End file.
